


a little more (just what you need)

by yeoldings



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Crack, Embarrassment, Established Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mentions of fucking, Movie Night, OT7 NCT Dream, what even is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 00:19:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19896775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeoldings/pseuds/yeoldings
Summary: “So, you're telling me they said they're gonna watch a horror movie. Without you,” Jisung narrows his eyes.“Yes,” Jeno stresses on the syllable. “I love horror movies! And, they just excluded me out of our little group.”Jaemin snorts. “They probably fucking.”





	a little more (just what you need)

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in half an hour ndksrnxjdj and i'm posting it without it proof read JDISJE this just a lil something that's been in my brain for a long time shaidn yes i'll shut up now
> 
> also the title is totally unrelated!! it's from a blackbear song that i can't remember sorry!!

If you asked Donghyuck or Mark when their shared apartment had become a hangout spot, they both would just squint their eyes and trace the history of how and when that started happening.

It isn't really all that annoying having friends over; they always bought food with them. Donghyuck wouldn't go as far as saying it is fun though, he's pretty sure Jaemin just wants to sleep in their comfortable bed.

Saturday nights are movie nights. Mark and Donghyuck are usually joined by Jeno, who doesn't pay attention to the movie honestly, feasts on popcorn and give critics. As Jeno's head lolled in his sleep, Donghyuck would complain and give hushed critics about the movie because he didn't want to wake Jeno up. (Donghyuck didn't actually mind though, he just loves to be annoying.)

This Wednesday, though, Mark suggests that they watch a horror movie. Donghyuck is reluctant, of course, but, Mark is persistent and Donghyuck can never say no to him. 

“Doesn't Jeno hate horror movies?” Donghyuck furrows his eyebrows.

“I think so,” Mark hums. “Should we tell him not to come?”

They decide to tell Jeno so.

However, Jeno misinterprets it.

“So, you're telling me they said they're gonna watch a horror movie. Without you,” Jisung narrows his eyes.

“Yes,” Jeno stresses on the syllable. “I love horror movies! And, they just excluded me out of our little group.”

Jaemin snorts. “They probably fucking.”

Jisung and Jeno give him a look.

“What? Have you not noticed the sexual tension around them whenever we're around them? It's so frustrating! About time, Mark did something about it,” Jaemin says.

“Who's fucking?” Chenle says, entering the room.

“Donghyuck and Mark.”

“What, really? Let's cockblock them,” Chenle smirks.

“They really could be watching a movie, you know?” Jisung looks a bit disgusted.

“You're too innocent, Jisung,” Jeno looks at him sympathetically.

Jisung wants to protest, but, he decides against it. He really is innocent.

“So, Saturday right?”

The mischievous glint in Jaemin's eyes is hard to miss.

Saturday comes by quickly and Mark finds himself huddled up against Donghyuck.

“Please let me survive after this,” Donghyuck whispers.

Mark nudges him.

“On second thought, wouldn't mind dying actually,” Donghyuck says, finally paying attention to the movie.

The movie is boring, per se, and both of them are getting sleepy. Mark's eyes are almost closed and he's all over Donghyuck, meanwhile, Donghyuck is struggling to keep his eyes open and his hands are on Mark's waists.

Suddenly, the doorbell rings and both of them jerk awake, accidentally hitting themselves.

Donghyuck winces as he stands up.

The stride to the door is excruciatingly long. When he opens the door, he can't help but groan.

“What do you want?” He snarks.

“We're here to cockblock you,” Jaemin cheerfully mentions, pushing past him to walk to the living room.

“WHY IS MARK FULLY DRESSED?” He shouts when he reaches there.

“You really were watching a movie, weren't you?” Jisung, who was the last person to enter, asked Donghyuck. Donghyuck gives him a confused look.

Mark raises an eyebrow. “Is there any reason I should be naked?”

“Weren't you and Donghyuck fucking?” Chenle tilts his head.

Donghyuck chokes on air. “What the fuck?”

“We're here to cockblock you,” Jeno supplies, helpfully.

“We-” Donghyuck starts. “We aren't having sex.”

Mark just stares up at all of them in confusion. “Who told you we were having sex?”

“Jeno!”

“Hey! I never said anything! It was Jaemin,” Jeno exclaims.

“What else can we expect from a dumbass?” Renjun mutters.

“Can you not bully your own boyfriend?" Jaemin replies. "It was all Chenle's idea to cockblock you! I never did anything!"

Chenle puts up his hands in surrender. "I just wanted to have some fun."

"Well, thanks to you, I'm not sleepy anymore," Mark snaps. "I want to sleep. Get out now."

There are a few protests.

"If both of you fuck, both of you will be exhausted! And, can sleep better! Problem solved!" Jaemin grins, like he suggested something really great.

Donghyuck chokes again.

"Just get out," Mark mutters. "Renjun please have a leash on your boyfriend."

"I'll try," Renjun grimaces. "He's so annoying."

Jeno nods. "But, you still wanna kiss him."

"Yeah, he's still cute."

Mark and Jisung groan.

"Okay. Now, get out," Donghyuck says. "Before I start chasing you out."

"Okay, okay, were going! Have fun! Don't forget to use pro-" Renjun slaps his hand on Jaemin's mouth to prevent him from saying anything further. 

The five of them are soon out the door and Donghyuck bites his lips as he closes the door.

"We have such lovely friends," Donghyuck laughs awkwardly.

"Really," Mark shakes his head. "They're so irritating."

There's a few moments of silence before:

"What if we fucked though?" Donghyuck laughs.

Mark freezes.

"Just kidding," Donghyuck says.

Mark relaxes a bit. He's so predictable.

"Unless. . .?" Donghyuck raises his eyebrows for an extra effects.

Mark groans as he stands up and stomps back to his room. "You're literally so fucking annoying!"

Donghyuck just laughs loudly as he watches Mark lock himself in his room. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! leave kudos and comments if you liked it!! :)


End file.
